roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron-Awe 5
'''Iron-Awe 5 '''is a yellow wedge-shaped robot equiped with a flipper powerful enough to throw another robot out of the arena, it is also the 5th incarnation of Iron-Awe out of Team Iron-Awe's robots and by far the most powerful which it has proved by winning a lot of trophies including the 2008 UK Championships, recently reclaim by winning the 2010 UK Championships, becoming the third robot to do so after Chaos 2 and Terrorhurtz 2007 UK Championships Iron-Awe 5 had been signed up for its first UK Championship in 2007 where it did very well for a newcomer from start to finish. In its pod, it had TillyEwe 2 and the team's own Iron-Awe 3. It won both of the fights by flipping its opponnents out of the arena meaning it earned enough points to go through to the finals. In round 1 of the finals, it met Big Nipper but Iron-Awe 5's motor failed meaning it had to go into the loser's melee with Tiberius 4. It threw Tiberius 4 around the arena until eventually it was immobilised so Iron-Awe 5 was back in the competition. In the quarter-finals it met reigning champion Turbulence who lost its title after Iron-Awe 5 flipped it around the arena until it died. Iron-Awe 5 then met Big Nipper again in the semi-finals but again its motor failed and it ended up in the pit meaning it had to fight for 3rd place in the play-off. Iron-Awe 5 fought Dantomkia in the play-off where Iron-Awe 5 held its own before flipping the 2006 Annihilator Champion out of the arena to claim 3rd place 2007 Winter Tour Iron-Awe 5 came back for the Winter Tour where it took part in 2 competition fights at Doncaster. The first was a 4-way melee with The Saint,Scorpion & Ripper. Scorpion ended up in the pit but it showed more aggression over Ripper and Saint which enabled it to win the judges decision. In the next fight it took on Tiberius 4 where it just threw it into Gripper and left it stacked against the back end giving Iron-Awe 5 all the points it needed to qualify for the finals at Nottingham. In round 1 of the finals, it fought Envy who got thrown around the arena before eventually getting thrown out of it. The semi-final battle with Beast was evenly balanced until Iron-Awe 5 hit Beast with a big flip sending it over the fence and out. The grand-final with Kan-Opener was also very even with Kan-Opener managing to get its claw inside Iron-Awe 5 a few times and Iron-Awe 5 managing to flip Kan-Opener around the arena. It looked as though Kan-Opener would be winning until Iron-Awe 5 flipped the 2 times annihilator champion against the arena wall and threw it over claiming the Winter Tour 2007 Championship title. 2008 UK Championships Iron-Awe 5 came back for the 2008 UK Championships as the 3rd seed and had been given automatic qualification into the finals where in round 1, it met the 2nd seed Terrorhurtz. For the fight, Iron-Awe 5 had been fitted with a rubber-mounted slab of plastic to absorb the shocks of the axe blows hammering down on Iron-Awe. The fight started evenly with Terrorhurtz hammering Iron-Awe 5 and with Iron-Awe 5 flipping Terrorhurtz around the arena. Eventually, Iron-Awe 5 got Terrorhurtz out the arena and went through. Next in the quarter-finals, it met Hortron, the fight was over very quickly as Iron-Awe 5 managed to get behind Hortron and flip it out the arena. The semi-final battle was up against top seed Big Nipper who had beaten Iron-Awe 5 twice on its way to winning the title the pervious year, the fight had to be resumed after the pit collapsed when Iron-Awe 5 was on top of it even though the button hadn't been pressed. In the rematch, Iron-Awe 5 threw Big nipper around the arena, at one point it got balanced on the edge of the wall where it bounced back down and continued fighting. Eventually, Big Nipper drove down the pit and Iron-Awe 5 went through to the grand-final where it met Dantomkia who it beat in the play-off the previous year. The fight went Dantomkia's way to start off with as it flipped Iron-Awe 5 over who managed to recover easilly. Fortunatly Dantomkia's safety link had popped out and Iron-Awe 5 took advantage of this by throwing Dantomkia out of the arena and also claimed the 2008 UK Championship trophy. 2008 Winter Tour Iron-Awe 5 came back for the Winter Tour 2008 as the defending champion and crowd favourite and after winning the UK Championships. It beat Weird Alice 2 in its qualifier match at Nottingham which allowed it entry into the finals at Maidstone. In round 1 it defeated Ripper Evo by throwing it out the arena and also won the quarter-final fight against Tilly Evo after it had immobilised itself with one flip. Next it fought Terrorhurtz who it had beaten back at the UK Championships, this time though, Terrorhurtz managed to knock the shock-absorber off Iron-Awe 5's flipper and something stopped its own flipper from going fully down to the ground. The fight ended with Iron-Awe 5 in the pit and having lost its title in the 2008 Winter Tour. 2009 UK Championships After winning the previous year, Iron-Awe 5 was the top seed for the year-long 2009 UK Championships. Its first qualifier match at Cardiff was quite one-sided against Cabrakan, it threw Cabrakan around the arena, into Major Damage and eventually, Cabrakan drove down the pit meaning Iron-Awe 5 had won points. Next at the Robot rumble in Brentwood, it was in a 3-way melee with the team's own Iron-Awe 6 and Ripper Evo. Iron-Awe 5 won the fight after ganging up on Ripper Evo and being the more aggressive over Iron-Awe 6. Next at Guildford it met Terrorhurtz it lost to on aggression but it did win its next fight at Portsmouth against Ripper Evo, Thor & SMIDSY. It had to retire from its next qualifier match against Terrorhurtz & Hydra at Maidstone as it had suffered from mechanical problems, but it had earned enough points anyway and was through to the finals at Wigan. In the first round, it had Big Nipper, Ripper Evo & Meggamouse, it did well getting flips on the other 3 robots but Iron-Awe 5 was ganged up on and shoved into the pit elliminated. 2010 UK Championships Iron-Awe 5 became one of the 27 robots signed up for the 2010 UK Championships and was also seeded 7th, it won its first qualifier match at Barnsley against Dantomkia easilly as it had to dump all its gas making it overweight. Iron-Awe 5 flipped it over were it couldn't self-right and was thrown out of the arena. It next fought Puck and Tiberius 4 and also beat them In the Final it was able to beat Meggamouse and then took on Malestrom and won by flipping and blocking him onto its side. In the grand-final it met Ripper Evo and the two of them flipped each other all over the arena before eventually Ripper ran out of gas so it couldn't self-right emulating Chaos 2 and Terrorhurtz such as one of the few robots to win 2 UK Chamiponships 2011 UK Championships Iron-Awe 5 was the Reigning Champion and No. 1 seed for 2011, and in it's Heat was drawn against Tough as Nails, Terminal Ferocity and the German robot Scott 2, who was unable to attend the event. Iron-Awe 5 began the title defence swiftly, by flipping Terminal Ferocity onto it's side, and then proceeding to flip TAN around the arena, and finally over the side wall, then completing the fight by desposing of Terminal Ferocity the same way. In Round 2, Iron-Awe 5 fought against Thor, Merlin & Scorpion, and quickly threw Thor out of the arena, and then Merlin pitted Scorpion just as Scorpion was about to pit Iron-Awe 5, allowing Merlin and Iron Awe to go through, and then meet again in the Quarter Finals. Iron-Awe flipped Merlin constantly, and then Merlin ran out of gas and couldn't self-right. It is invertiable though, and contunued regardless until the end of the battle, with the Judge going in favour of Iron-Awe 5. In the Semi-Finals, Iron Awe 5 met Ripper, and despite putting up a good fight, it was knocked out on a judges decision as Ripper never left it alone and flipped it over continually. In the Playoff, Iron-Awe met Thor, who conked out after just one flip, allowing Iron-Awe 5 to claim 3rd place in 2011. Win/Loss Record Wins: 22 Losses: 7 Honours *Robot Rumble 2007 Champion *3rd in Roaming Robots 2007 UK Championships *Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2007 Winner *Robots Of Destruction 2008 Winner *Robots Live! - Leicester 2008 Winner *Robots Live! - Burgess-Hill 2008 Winner *Roaming Robots - Guildford 2008 Winner *Roaming Robots UK Champion 2008 *Robots Live! - 2nd at Reading 2008 *3rd in Robots of Destruction 2009 *Robots Live! - Leicester 2009 Winner *Robots Live! - 2nd at Burgess-Hill 2009 *Roaming Robots 2009 - Nominated "Most Successful Robot" award *Roaming Robots UK Champion 2010 *3rd in 2011 UK Championships Category:UK Champions Category:Winter Tour Champions Category:Robots built after Robot Wars Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Robots with flipping arms Category:Competitors Category:Heavyweights Category:Runners-up Category:Semi-Finalist Category:Quarter-Finalist Category:Grand Finalist Category:Tag-Team competitors Category:Tag-Team champions Category:Allstar Category:3rd Place Winner